


Color Me Blue

by youmakemyheartgosuperwhee



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee/pseuds/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I feel like this is the third member of the gang of fics that already consists of Never Gonna Leave This Bed and Sunshine All The Time Makes a Desert. These are not the same story, of course, only revolving around the same topics. But it does seem like I have sort of created a series.<br/>As someone with anxiety it's kind of effortless and therapeutic to trade some of these traits of mine with a character, so I guess that is why. </p><p>And if you read Standing By (which I would love you to), I apologize for not uploading last week. I am working on a chapter and I will publish it as soon as I can. </p><p>Now, I hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Color Me Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I feel like this is the third member of the gang of fics that already consists of Never Gonna Leave This Bed and Sunshine All The Time Makes a Desert. These are not the same story, of course, only revolving around the same topics. But it does seem like I have sort of created a series.  
> As someone with anxiety it's kind of effortless and therapeutic to trade some of these traits of mine with a character, so I guess that is why. 
> 
> And if you read Standing By (which I would love you to), I apologize for not uploading last week. I am working on a chapter and I will publish it as soon as I can. 
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy! :)

Blaine had gotten up around nine o'clock without an alarm and jumped out of bed to head to the kitchen of his and Kurt's shared apartment. Before he had even got himself a glass of water, he realized that it was not only his but also Kurt's free day from work today, meaning that they would get to have a so called mental health day - together. 

Yes, they both had a job they loved with all of their being and to all ends of the world, but everybody needed a free day every once in a while. Even Kurt, who hadn't exactly admitted to belonging in the category of everybody at the time of their first shared mental health day, agreed with the sentiment now.

He smiled to himself, opening the fridge to get something to eat before going to run a few errands, only to see that there was hardly any food in there. Though both quite good at cuisine, Kurt and Blaine had admitted to not being able to turn a couple of tangerines and a half a carton of almond milk into a fancy, three course meal. (Yes, they had tried.)

"Looks like I need to go to the grocery store as well." Blaine mumbled, as if to make a mental note to himself. He wasn't upset at all - quite the opposite, actually. This only gave him a reason to go out and really get the ingredients for a gourmet, three course meal that they wouldn't have had in their cabinets anyway.

After the man had eaten his minimal breakfast and got ready, he headed back to his and his fiancé’s bedroom, where the said fiancé was still sleeping happily on the bed. With a fond smile on his face, Blaine walked to the bed as quietly as he possibly could and leaned in to press his lips on the man's cheek. 

As he very much hoped, Kurt didn't wake up (because Kurt was terribly strict on his hours of sleep, and Blaine respected that) and he made his way out of the door and the apartment 

-

Roughly an hour later Blaine entered the loft with his hands full of paper as well as plastic bags, and judging by how quiet it was, Kurt was still contently trying on a variety of McQueen ties in his dreams. 

Softly chuckling at the image that was not far too distant from the reality, he wobbled towards the kitchen table and somehow managed to lift all of the groceries on it without injuring himself or them. 

He took his time with carefully placing each and every item he bought on the places that they belonged in the cabinets and the fridge, as that was another thing Kurt was definite about. Well, to be fair, they both were. Both of them liked to find their stuff and find them where they had previously found them, too. That was really the most convenient way to do it, and because they no longer lived with Santana, Rachel or Sam, that was actually possible.

After completing his task, he walked to the bedroom to maybe try and wake Kurt up. 

Blaine didn't need to, though. Kurt was leaning on the window sill, back towards the door, looking down at his feet. If his pajamas and unstyled hair were any indication, he hadn't been up for a long time. 

"Kurt." 

Kurt lifted his head up, clearly a bit startled, before he turned around to see his fiancé at the door. 

"Hi." Blaine said softly, walking to him and squeezing his shoulders gently, pressing their foreheads together.

"Hi." Kurt said, smiling a bit weakly. He kissed his forehead and returned to his place by the window, sighing in a way that immediately informed Blaine of what the situation was. 

The shorter man wrapped his arms around his fiancé from behind and leaned his head on his shoulder. 

They stood there for a while, bathing in the comfort of each other's presence and warmth, with no hurry to go anywhere. Blaine knew that if Kurt was to say something, he would. And he did.

"I was just, uh-" He chuckled silently, shaking his head. "Giving myself a pep talk, I guess."

Blaine hummed kindly in approval, nodding his head against the other man's shoulder. "Yeah? How was that?" 

”Convincing...” Kurt said and nodded. ”Mildly so.” 

This was not the first time Blaine had walked in on Kurt being a motivational speaker to his very self, and surely not the last, either. 

Kurt’s anxiety was highly unpredictable – something that anxiety tended to be. Sometimes there were reasons, like work related things or knowing that he had to do something he didn’t want to, that caused him to shut down completely. Other times, there was nothing to be anxious about, but Kurt’s mind did not get the memo. Blaine would find him pacing the room or laying under dozens of blankets trying to hide from nothing, and that really, really just downright sucked. It did for Kurt and it did for Blaine.  
Whenever Kurt woke up and felt like someone was gripping and pulling his chest with all power they had, he would sit and think if there really was something for him to be feeling so horribly uneasy about. Whether or not there was, he would attempt to shake the apprehension and uneasiness by saying things like ‘you are being ridiculous’ ‘there is nothing to worry about’ to himself over and over again in his head. Sometimes it didn’t do the trick, and other times it did. 

“Mildly is more than nothing at all.” He stated, pressing a kiss on his shoulder. “But maybe that’s because your pep talk didn’t really cover the facts that mine would have.” Blaine said with the kindest, most shooting tone. 

“I mean, did you tell yourself how brave and courageous you are? Or did you remind yourself of how utterly, insanely talented you are at everything that you do?”

Kurt turned around slowly, his eyebrow raised and mouth turned into the same weak smile. “That is not true. I can’t cook bacon.”

“That you can not.” Blaine admitted and nodded laughing, remembering the time Kurt had bought bacon just for Sam when he was over and had almost burned the building down to the ground.  
"We all have to have one weakness, Kurt.” He said, still amused. “That being yours, I can still, with quite some confidence, say that you can do anything and everything.” He continued, his tone a bit more serious and eyes completely earnest. He wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt, squeezing his arm.

“You have inspired more people than you know, and you will inspire thousands and thousands of more as your career develops, the bigger and brighter collections you’ll design, the more respected stages you take by storm.” Blaine said, not looking away from Kurt’s glistening, blue eyes. “And you are the most amazing best friend, lover, fiancé, to be husband and dad that there is.” 

Kurt hurried to wipe his eyes, letting out a quiet sob. He bit his lip and ducked his head, taking a deep breath. “If I didn’t have this on my ring finger-“ He gestured to his engagement ring. “I would think that you just proposed to me.” 

“That-“ Blaine hugged him tighter. “Is offensive. I would never have been that boring.” He said softly, with no signs of being offended, whatsoever. 

Kurt laughed, leaning in to close the small distance between their lips. 

“I am, however, proposing a mental health day.” Blaine said after they parted, taking both of Kurt’s hands in his and squeezing them gently.

“Oh, yeah. I accept your proposal.” 

“Now the only question is, do we spend several hours on the couch watching stupid reality TV before or after we prepare a three-course meal that I have already got all ingredients for?” He asked with a wide smile on his face.

Kurt shook his head, mirroring the smile on Blaine’s face, before kissing him again. “I love you.”


End file.
